Harry Potter and the Joy of Christmas Carols
by Rahainia
Summary: A magical twist on muggle Christmas carols.
1. Voldemort Got Run Over By A Hippogriff

**Voldemore Got Run Over By a Hippogriff**

_Voldemort got run over by a hippogriff._

_Portkeying home from Malfoy's house Christmas eve._

_You can say there's not such thing as Dumbleclause,_

_But as for me and the Order, we believe._

He'd been drinking too much fairynog,

And they begged him not go.

But he was arrogant was usual,

And staggered out to the garden in covered in snow.

When they found him Christmas morning,

At the seen of the attack,

He had large hoof-prints on his pale forehead,

And incriminating feathers on his back.

_Voldemort got run over by a hippogriff._

_Portkeying home from Malfoy's house Christmas eve._

_You can say there's not such thing as Dumbleclause,_

_But as for me and the Order, we believe._

Now we're all so suspicious of the Malfoys,

They've been taking this too well.

See them in there eyeing Lucius's new walking sticks

Drinking pumpkin juice and

Playing Exploding Snap with Bellatrix.

It's a better Christmas without Voldemort,

Not one of us is wearing black

And we just can't help but wonder:

Should we celebrate later,

Or party now as he's never coming back?

Never coming back!

_Voldemort got run over by a hippogriff._

_Portkeying home from Malfoy's house Christmas eve._

_You can say there's not such thing as Dumbleclause,_

_But as for me and the Order, we believe._

Now the turkey's on the thable

And the pudding laced with gin

And the various green candles

That would have matched

The Dark Lord's skin.

We've told all our

Friends and neighbours

Better carry a gift to say thank you

To a man who apparates with hippogriffs

And enjoys a Sunday floo.

_Voldemort got run over by a hippogriff._

_Portkeying home from Malfoy's house Christmas eve._

_You can say there's not such thing as Dumbleclause,_

_But as for me and the Order, we believe._


	2. Wizard Bells

**Wizard Bells ("Jingle Bells" to Muggles)**

Dashing through the air

On a wonderful broomstick

O'er the clouds we go

Playing Quidditch.

Oh what fun it is

To finish Arithmancy charts

And then we sneak away for our

Session of Defense Against the Dark Arts

Oh!

_Wizard bells, wizard bells,_

_Hedwig laid an egg._

_Hogwarts School_

_Is really cool_

_And Voldemort's been dropped a peg_

_Hey!_

_Wizard bells, wizard bells,_

_Magic is the best_

_Gryffindors are cool_

_While Slytherins drool_

_On all our NEWT tests_

The House Cup is our goal

With points all in our minds

Neville's potions are dangerous

The last one made Creevy blind.

Snape's lurking in the dungeons

Dreaming of evil things

To do to all the Hufflepuffs

And Ravenclaws in the spring.

Oh!

_Wizard bells, wizard bells,_

_Hedwig laid an egg._

_Hogwarts School_

_Is really cool_

_And Voldemort's been dropped a peg_

_Hey!_

_Wizard bells, wizard bells,_

_Magic is the best_

_Gryffindors are cool_

_While Slytherins drool_

_On all our NEWT tests_

Dumbledore's wearing his best

And McGonagall cracked a smile

Yultide means a festive mood

At Hogwarts for a while

Shopping must be done

In Hogsmeade's many stores

But Diagon Alley's the best bet

To find magic stuff galore.

Oh!

_Wizard bells, wizard bells,_

_Hedwig laid an egg._

_Hogwarts School_

_Is really cool_

_And Voldemort's been dropped a peg_

_Hey!_

_Wizard bells, wizard bells,_

_Magic is the best_

_Gryffindors are cool_

_While Slytherins drool_

_On all our NEWT tests_


	3. Little Seeker Boy

**Little Seeker Boy (aka Little Drummer Boy)**

Come they told me. Pa rum pum pum pum

Our new Seeker you'll see. Pa rum pum pum pum

Our robes will have the finest stitch. Pa rum pum pum pum

While we play in the Quidditch pitch. Pa rum pum pum pum

* * *

So, we'll honour the game. Pa rum pum pum pum 

When we come.

* * *

Little Golden Snitch. Pa rum pum pum pum 

I am a new player. Pa rum pum pum pum

Can you do me a favour? Pa rum pum pum pum

Fly close to me. Pa rum pum pum pum

So I can hear you hum

* * *

Dumbledore nodded. Pa rum pum pum pum 

Hermione and Ron kept an eye. Pa rum pum pum pum

I played my game for them. Pa rum pum pum pum

I caught the Snitch for them. Pa rum pum pum pum

Then my team smiled at me. Pa rum pum pum pum

Me and my golden chum.


End file.
